It's complicated
by PottsXStark
Summary: Pepper and Tony's relationship has been very unique and strange since they started 12th grade. The gang goes to a senior vacation before they leave to college but the boys and girls are separated most of the time so Tony does something unbelievable to keep an eye on Pepper since she was hanging out with so many guys. Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

**(This story I found to be a very interesting idea…..I'm so sorry Tony! XDD)**

Pepper woke up to her alarm, she groaned and shut it off. She got out of bed and banged her hand on the wall a few times. "Get up!" she yelled. She got dressed and headed down stairs, she saw that a certain man did not get up when she told him to so she walked back upstairs. "Tony get up!" she yelled. "Don't wanna!" he yelled back. "Don't make me drag you out!" she yelled. "Bite me!" he yelled. She went into his room moved his covers away and grabbed his ankles trying to pull him off. He was holding onto the bars of his bed.

"We only have two days left until the trip I think you can last two school days" she said. "Fine" Tony said getting up from his bed. Tony left his chest and back bare and wore shorts to sleep. "Good boy" Pepper said smiling as she left his room. Tony threw on his outfit and went downstairs. They ate and headed to school. They were in their last days of high school, they were going to the same college so they figured why not be roommates? "Yo guys" Rhodey said walking up to them by the lockers. "Hey" they both said. Few minutes after a guy walked up to Pepper. "Hey Potts" he said. "Hey Brandon" she said smiling. Tony rolled his eyes.

"So…..the trip this weekend…..we should hang out" he said. "Definitely" she said. He smiled and walked away. "Oh so you're hanging out with Brandon huh" Tony said. "Yup" Pepper said. The bell rang and they went to class. Tony sat next to a girl in math class with Pepper behind him and Rhodey sitting next her. "Hold on class I need to make a call" said the teacher. He walked out he Tony started talking to her. "Hey Katie how bout we, you know…..go grab a bite sometime?" he asked. "Sure" she said smiling at him. "Who does she think she is?" Pepper said.

"Suree" Pepper said imitating Katie. Rhodey coughed. "Jealous" he said. Pepper hit his arm. "Am not!" she said. After school Tony and Rhodey went to go get a drink from a café down the street from the armory then walked to the armory. "Hey guys" Pepper said. She was already there reading a magazine on a chair. "Aww why didn't you tell me you guys went to go get drinks!" she said. "Sorry, want some of mine?" Tony asked. "Yes!" she said. Tony walked over to her and handed her his coffee. She drank out of his same straw.

"Weird…" Rhodey said. "What's weird?" Tony said. Pepper gave back his drink. "You guys act like a couple…yet you're not" he said. "Do we have to be?" Tony asked. "Well to fit your behavior with each other it would seem normal" Rhodey said. "Whatever" Pepper said. "You guys even live together" Rhodey said. "So we're just roommates" Tony said. "You don't find it uncomfortable or weird?" Rhodey said.

"After what happened few months ago I don't know weird anymore" Tony said. "What happened?" Rhodey asked. "I walked in on Pepper in the shower" Tony said. Rhodey looked at both of them horrified and Pepper and Tony laughed. "And you're still not freaked out about that?!" Rhodey asked. "At the moment I was then I got over it" Tony said. Rhodey looked at Pepper. "I don't really care at this point because I walked in on him changing" She said. "W.T.F!" Rhodey spelled out. "I-I gotta go…." Rhodey said motioning to the door. "I don't get him" Pepper said. "Me either" Tony said. Soon after they went home. Tony stretched his arms. "Tired?" Pepper asked. "Mhm" he said. "Go take a shower I'll go after you" she said. Tony chuckled. "What?" she asked. "I look back at that incident and it was pretty dam hilarious" he said. "Oh shut up" Pepper said smiling and rolling her eyes. She playfully pushed him. "Now goo" she said.

Tony grabbed his clothes and went to the bathroom. After he was done Pepper went to go take a shower. Tony was about to go to his room when he had an idea, he walked over to the door started twisting the knob side to side pretending like he was going to open the door. "BOO!" he yelled. "I'm not falling for it" Pepper said smiling. "Aw dam" He said. Tony walked back to his room. Pepper finished her shower and dried up. She put her clothes on, she thought of an idea too and silently walked out of the bathroom.

His door was open and he was watching TV, she crawled inside his room unnoticed. She crawled next to his bed and jumped up. "BOO!" she yelled. "HOLY CRAP!" Tony said jumping up, holding his pillow about to strike. Pepper laughed. "That was awesome" she said. Tony threw his pillow at her. "Not cool" he said. Pepper threw the pillow on his bed. Tony ran over to her and picked her up carrying her on his shoulder. Pepper hit his back. "What are you doing!" she said giggling.

He took her to her room and plopped her down on her bed. "Good night" he said and walked out of her room.

**(So the good part comes next chapter…..oh boy…..Review)**


	2. Chapter 2

The day before the trip came and the gang hung out at the armory. "Brandon said he was going to sneak out at night to see me during the trip isn't that sweet!" Pepper said. "Uh sure" Tony said wanting to change the subject. "Oh….Cody texted me" Pepper said looking at her phone. "And what does he want?" Tony asked. "To meet him at the park" she said getting up. "You're not going are you?" Tony asked. "Of course I am" Pepper said. "Be back later" Pepper said leaving.

Tony was lost in thought for a bit. "What are you thinking man…?"Rhodey said knowing it wasn't good. "I got it" Tony said. "What?" Rhodey asked. Tony looked at Rhodey smirking. "And you're doing it with me" Tony said. "Tell me!" Rhodey yelled. Tony whispered it into his ear and as he said it Rhodey's jaw dropped. "NO WAY IN HELL AM I DOING THAT!" Rhodey said. "You know…I heard Melissa likes this guy that his dad owns the hotel and he gets to see her whenever he wants" Tony said.

"Well…..I'll only do it for her….but just to keep her away!" Rhodey said. "Hehehehe" Tony said. Rhodey and Tony ran all over the city buying what seemed highly unusual to the store clerks. Soon after they came back. "I left Pepper a text saying I wasn't going that vacation because I had to help take care of you because you felt sick" Tony said. "Alright….wait how will we get on the bus without suspicion?" Rhodey asked. "We're going to drive there and sneak into Peppers group" Tony said.

"Well I'm ready to be girly-fied" Rhodey said. He went into a different room and changed, few minutes later he came out. Tony bursted into tears laughing. "OH MY GOD!" Tony yelled laughing to the top of his lungs. Rhodey was wearing a floral dress with a pink cardigan and pink heels and a white purse with a brown long haired wig. "Those heels are very Nicki Minaj" Tony said trying to control his laughter. "Alright you're up next!" Rhodey said. Tony dressed up too and Rhodey did the same, he laughed to the top of his lungs.

He wore skinny jeans with white wedges and a beige sleeved shirt and a blonde wig. "Nice jeans!" Rhodey said laughing. "At least I'm not wearing a dress and pink heals" Tony said. "Hey how come you're not wearing a dress?" Rhodey said. "Because my legs don't look like chicks legs" Tony said. Rhodey looked down at his legs. "I don't have girl legs….." Rhodey said. "Alright lets get this off" Tony said. They changed, Tony hacked into the group lists the teachers had and added their girl names to it. Tony slept over Rhodeys house. Tony woke up to the sound of his phone alarm, he turned it off and woke up Rhodey.

"It's time" Tony said. They both dressed in the clothes they wore the day before, they put on make up to try and make their faces more girly. They packed their bags with women clothes and some guy clothes. "Oh forgot something" Rhodey said. Tony turned around to have two medium balloons stuffed in his chest. "WHAT THE HELL?!" Tony said. "Gotta look the part" Rhodey said stuffing two others in his dress. "Maybe this was a bad idea" Tony said. "Oh no we're going! Melissa will be mine!" Rhodey said. Everyone was waiting outside with their bags for the bus. Tony and Rhodey drove there on their own.

They were going to Mohonk Mountain house resort 90 miles from New York City. Pepper texted Tony. "Almost there, hope Rhodey feels better" he read. Tony and Rhodey got there before the class so they waited parked in the parking lot. Finally they came and everyone got out with their luggage and waited in the lobby. Rhodey and Tony blended in with the groups. "Alright Pepper Potts, Melissa Sanchez, and uhh Tonya Lime? And Rhodina Roberts?" said the teacher awkwardly.

"Over here!" Tony said in his girl voice. The two other girls walked up to them. "Hi guys…how come I've never seen you around school?" Maria asked. "Oh um…..must be a really different schedule but we're around!" Tony said. Everyone walked to their rooms and set their bags down. "Come on let's look around" Pepper said. They walked back downstairs and went outside. Two guys walked passed Rhodey, checking him out, Rhodey noticed. "HEY YO WHAT YOU CHECKING OUT MY ASS FOR!" Rhodey yelled in his guy voice. Tony elbowed him and the two guys ran away in fear of the lady man.

"Dude!" Tony whispered. "Oh um don't stare at my ass or I'll have you up each other's asses!" Rhodey said in his girl voice nicely. "You are going to blow our cover man!" Tony whispered. "Lucky the girls didn't hear that" Rhodey whispered. They caught up to the girls. "Hey lets hit the beach later" Melissa said. Tony and Rhodey looked at each other crazy. "You guys can go ahead" Tony said. "Aw you don't wanna come?" Pepper asked. "Umm we forgot bathing suits!" Rhodey said.

"Oh please you can borrow one of mine!" Pepper said. "Wait!" Melissa said stopping Pepper in her tracks. "Let's go shopping!" she yelled. Tony and Rhodey gulped. "I fear for my manhood" Tony whispered.

**( HEHEHEHEHE the next chapter will be longer XD Review please pfft ahahahaha!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(This is so awesome I might finish this story today with like a ton of chapters because the ideas are flowing right through me XD)**

"Come on!" Melissa said grabbing Rhodeys hand and dragging him to the parking lot. Pepper walked with Tony following them. A car with a license plate named Melissa was parked in front. "My dad works here as a manager and he earns a lot of money so whenever I come here I get to drive this beauty!" Melissa said. "William has a sister?" Tony whispered to himself. They all hopped in and drove away in her white topless Mercedes. "So Rhodina where did your mom get your name it's so unique" Pepper asked.

"Umm!" Rhodey said like a prep. "My mom used to live in Rhode Island and umm her mom was…..named Nina so umm she combined the names" Rhodey said awkwardly. "Oh….cool story" Pepper said. "But did she like Rhode Island that much to name you after it?" Melissa asked. "Uhh yeah!" Rhodey said. "Oh and I forgot to say I love your heels!" Melissa said. "Ah thanks their um gucci?" Rhodey said. "Gucci doesn't make those" Pepper said. "Oh silly me umm their uhh from Burlington!" Rhodey said randomly. Tony let out a girl cough. "Hey um let's hear some music!" he said.

Pepper pressed the volume button and the music turned on, when I was your man from Bruno Mars started playing. "OHHH I LOVE THIS SONG!" Pepper and Melissa shouted. "_Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now" _The girls both sang. _"Our song on the radio but it don't sound the same" "When our friends talk about you all that does is just tear me down" "Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name" _they sang louder at a few parts like _"THAT I SHOULD OF BROUGHT YOU FLOWERS!" "AND HELD YOUR HAND!" "SHOULDA GAVE YOU ALL MY HOURS WHEN I HAD THE CHANCE!" _Tony and Rhodey were dying in the back seat with their singing. Finally the song finished.

Next came on Linkin Park and his song Faint. "AWW YEAH!" Tony and Rhodey said. "_I am a little bit of loneliness a little bit of disregard handful of complaints but I can't help the fact that everyone can see these scars"_ they started to sing. They were at a red light and Pepper and Melissa looked back at them with a "what the hell?" face. Everyone around was watching them sing and dance to the beat. _"So I let go, watching you, turn your back like you always do face away and pretend that I'm not but I'll be here 'cause you're all that I got" _

"_I can't feel the way I did before don't turn your back on me I won't be ignored time won't heal this damage anymore don't turn your back on me I won't be ignored" _they sang the other verse and sang especially loud the second verse of the chorus. "I CAN'T FEEL THE WAY I DID BEFORE DON'T TURN YOUR BACK ON ME I WONT BE IGNORRREEEDDD!" the song finished a bit after. "Umm interesting voice?" Melissa said. "What? Linkin Park is our jam!" Rhodey said. Then they realized they sang in their guy voice.

Finally they made it to the mall and got off. "Oh Rhodina I need your opinion!" Melissa said grabbing his hand and dragging him inside into a store. "Guess we're on our own" Pepper said. "Y-yeah" Tony said back in his girl voice. They walked into a bikini store. "Let's go find one for you" Pepper said. "Oh I don't know umm I'm shy about my body" Tony said trying to make up excuses. "Nonsense" Pepper said. Pepper picked out a full piece bathing suit. "For your insecurity" Pepper said handing it to him. Tony walked into a dressing room. "Oh boy…." He said. Tony tried on the bathing suit and it felt really tight on him plus his manly figure didn't help either. "Umm I don't feel comfortable!" he said. "Let me see" pepper said twisting the knob. Right when Pepper opened a crack Tony quickly shut the door and locked it. "Trust me it doesn't look good!" he said. Tony took it off and dressed himself up and got out. "Let's go look for stuff for you, I mean like I brought everything I need no worries!" he said. "Alright then…if you say so" Pepper said. Pepper searched for a new bathing suit.

"Super cute!" she said. She grabbed her size and went to try it on. "Hey Tonya!" Pepper said. "Yeah?" Tony asked from outside her door. Pepper opened and came out wearing a red two piece, the bottom piece tied from both sides of her hips and the top piece wrapped around her neck and tied. "What do you think?" she asked. Tony just stared at her. "Hello?" Pepper said snapping her fingers. "Oh um you look really nice" he said.

"You think so?" Pepper said looking at herself in the mirror. "I don't know" She said turning around looking at her butt. "Does it reveal this too much?" Pepper asked referring to her butt. "Not at all in fact I bet your boyfriend would love it!" he said. "Oh I don't have a boyfriend…." Pepper said. "Well do you like anybody?" Tony asked. "Yeah but he's not on the trip with us, he stayed." Pepper said. "Oh" Tony said not realizing the coincidence.

"Alright I'll get it" Pepper said. She went back into the dressing room and changed back into her vacation outfit. She paid for it and they left. "I feel bad can you at least get one outfit?" "How about a pair of jeans?" Tony said. "And shoes" Pepper said. "Oh no, no" Tony said. "I'll pay for the shoes" Pepper said. "Oh no I'll pay" Tony said. "Hehehe if you want to" Pepper said. "Sneaky girl" Tony thought to himself. They went into forever 21. Pepper found a rack of jeans and looked for a size and gave it to Tony. "What size shoe are you?" Pepper asked.

Tony's eyes widened. "11" Tony mumbled. "What's that?" Pepper said getting closer to hear. "11" Tony said a bit louder. Pepper laughed. "Good joke I'll go get you a size eight" Pepper said. "WHAT!" Tony said but Pepper had already gone. Tony walked to the dressing room and tried his jeans on but it didn't fit. "Dam what size is this?" he said in his normal voice. "Is everything alright in there?" an employee asked. "Yes everything is uh…great!" Tony said back in his girl voice. "You seem to be struggling let me help you" she said walking in and closing the door. "Oh I see you're just putting in on wrong!" she said.

She grabbed the back of the pants and tried pulling it up. "Ugh its these weird underwear your wearing…..wait are those boxers?" she asked. "Ummm" Tony said. "My-My boyfriend told me to wear them for good luck?" he said. "Ohh I see!" she said. "I think I need a bigger size" he said. "No way can we do this!" she said. "SUCK IT IN!" she yelled as she violently tried pulling the pants up. "SUCK IT IN DAMMIT!" she yelled. Everyone outside the door stared at it as the lady yelled and Tony screaming like a girl because he had no choice.

Finally the pants came up. "Ah there we go" she said. "Anything else give me a shout" she said walking out. Pepper walked into the dressing room with a pair of black pumps. "Here you go and nice jeans" she said. Tony was holding in his stomach."Th-thanks" he said. Pepper handed him the shoes and he tried them on. They were way too small for his feet. "I'll go get help" Pepper said. "Hello again!" said the same girl coming back in. "Alright let's do this!" she said. "PUSH!" she said shoving his foot in the shoe. "YOU CAN DO THIS!" she said. Finally it worked, he stood on his two severely aching feet but that was only until he took a step and the heels broke and he fell back ripping the jeans. "Ow…." He said. The employee and Pepper looked at each other. "I'll go find a nice dress…" said the employee. After the group finished shopping Tony and Pepper came out with one bag in their hand then Melissa and Rhodina came out holding a billion bags and Melissa was only carrying two. "Rhodina is so nice she's carrying my bags!" Melissa said.

They stuffed all the bags in the trunk and left. "Today was so fun!" Melissa said. They made it back to the hotel by nine and went to their hotel room. "Hey girls Pepper and I are gonna go down to the lobby for a bit wanna come with?" Melissa asked. "No thanks we're tired" Tony said. "Alright later!" Melissa said. "Peace out home dog" Rhodey said in his guy voice accidently and holding up a brief peace sign. Tony elbowed his arm. "DUDE!" Tony whispered. "Umm yeah peace!" Tony said. The girls left. "We should have never done this" Tony said. Rhodey sat down on the bed. "Hey Tony…..why do you care so much about Pepper does?" Rhodey asked.

"It's complicated" Tony said. Rhodey got up and put his arm around Tony. "Do you like her dude?" Rhodey asked. "If I say yes will that stop you from making a move on me?" Tony asked narrowing his eyes awkwardly at Rhodeys arm around him. "Sorry this girl thing is getting to my head" Rhodey said swiping his arm away. "But I'm serious do you like Pepper?" Rhodey asked. "I'm not sure…..part of me does but the other is unsure" Tony said. "Oh wait we'll talk about this later we need to find them!" Rhodey said. "How come?" Tony asked. "What's the reason we came out here like this!" Rhodey said. "Oh right!" Tony said. They walked out of the hotel and went to go find the girls. They found them sitting in an outdoor table talking to a guy.

Tony and Rhodey were behind a bush staring at them. "Look at that guy…..don't you look at her that way!" Tony said. The guy started rubbing Melissas back smiling at her. "Oh hell naw!" Rhodey said waving a sassy finger around. A waiter was holding a tray with a basket of bread in it and Rhodey stood up and grabbed the basket and started launching them at the guy. "YO PRETTY BOY YOU BETTER RUN OR I'M GONNA BEAT YO ASS WITH THESE BREAD STICKS!" Rhodey yelled in a manly voice. The guy didn't know where the bread was coming from but he was rapidly getting hit by it so he ran away. "Umm lets go somewhere else!" Pepper said. They moved to the lobby sofas and then again were encountered by another hot guy.

"Let me handle this one" Tony said. He walked up to the guy and poked his shoulder and he turned around. "Hey honey bun!" Tony said. The guy looked at Tony like who the hell are you? "Oh my gosh who are they?" Tony asked. The guy was about to speak but Tony spoke first. "Are you cheating on me!" Tony yelled. The guy stuttered and Tony slapped him. "How could you!" he yelled. "I TOLD MY GIRLFRIENDS WE WERE OFFICIAL AND NOW THEIR GOING TO THINK I LIED TO THEM!" Tony yelled. Melissa got up and smacked the guy. "You should be ashamed!" she said.

Pepper and Melissa comforted Tony. "I never even met this crazy physco in my life!" the guy said. "YEAH RIGHT BRAD!" Tony said making fake tears. "Oh honey come with us" Melissa said. Then they walked outside. "Tonya I'm so sorry" Melissa said. "I was just down here with Rhodina to go get a drink then I saw my boyfriend and like I can't believe it!" Tony said. "I'm sorry for yelling like that I'm like on my period n'stuff" Tony said. "Oh honey we have those days trust me" Melissa said. "We'll head back up you just go on" Melissa said. Tony walked through the halls to the elevator dancing from his success. "Ooo lady you got moves wanna try those on me" said a guy. Tony stopped and looked at him like that was a mistake to say that, a hotel employee wheeled a cart by them and Tony grabbed a spatula and swung it up between the guys legs and up to his ding.

The guy collapsed on the floor holding it as Tony continued dancing down the hall to the elevator.

**(Oh you gotta love that X'D review please xD)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(Forgot to mention Melissa is my O.C)**

Rhodina and Tonya were already in the room when Pepper and Melissa came in. Tony pretended to cry right when the girls came in. "I know it's hard!"Melissa said. "I'm gonna go change" Pepper said. When she came out Tony wiped his fake tears. "Excuse me I'm going to go change" he said. He grabbed his bag and went into the bathroom. He started cracking up silently then he changed into a baggy pink shirt and pink pants then he came out. "Rhodina your next!" he said. Rhodey changed then Melissa. They realized there were only two beds. "Rhodina and Tonya you sleep in this one and Pepper and I will sleep in this one" Melissa said.

Tony and Rhodey looked at each other disgusted and awkwardly got on the bed. "Night!" Melissa said. They fell asleep. The next morning Tony woke up to feeling like he was being snuggled by someone. "No come here Melissa…" Rhodey said. Tony felt a tighter grip around him and he dared to turn his head and saw Rhodey waking up with his arms wrapped around Tonys waist. Once their eyes set on each other's they screamed and fell off the opposite sides of the bed. "IF YOU LOVE ME JUST SAY SO!" Tony yelled.

"I WAS DREAMING OF MELISSA!" Rhodey yelled back. They got up and saw the girls were gone, Tony found a note and read it. _"We went down to the lobby come join us when you wake up!" Pepper & Melissa._ Rhodey snatched the note and sniffed it. "Oh Melissa" Rhodey said hugging the note. "Get dressed" Tony said. Tony dressed up in a pink skirt and wedges because that was the only thing he could tolerate let alone walk on, he buttoned up his white shirt and stuffed his balloons in. "Come on not every girl has this do I really have to?" Tony asked. "Too late now" Rhodey said. Tony slipped on his cardigan and brushed his wig. Rhodey wore white heels and black jeans with a white blouse and a black cardigan. They always wore cardigans to cover their arms. They walked down to the lobby and saw Pepper and Melissa outside.

"Hey guys!" Melissa and Pepper said when they walked out. Rhodey and Tony sat down with them. "We were just going to order" Melissa said. "Hungry?" Pepper asked. "Oh I'm famished!" Tony said. "Oh my gosh I could eat all these men here yum!" Rhodey said. Tony looked at Rhodey like what the hell was that... "I know right!" Melissa said. "So Pepper, find any guys yet?" Melissa. "No" Pepper said with a small shy smile. "Looks like you need some help girlfriend" Melissa said. "I'm not really looking for one" Pepper said.

"Didn't you tell me yesterday you liked someone back at home?" Tony asked. "Oh my gosh who!" Melissa asked. Pepper smiled not looking up from her menu. "I'm not telling" she said. "Please tell!"Melissa urged. Pepper let out a small laugh in her mouth. "What about you Mel?" Pepper asked. "Who me? I'm still looking" Melissa said. "Who's your top five in the school" Pepper asked. "Let's see….Thomas, Jake, Rhodey, Isaac and German" she said. Rhodey almost spit out his drink when he heard his name. "You like Rhodey?" Rhodina asked. "What he's cute" Melissa said. "Oh yeah he's so cute I went on a date with him once and he's a real romancer!" Rhodey said.

"Oh really?" Melissa said. "Oh yeah!" Rhodey said. They talked and ordered their food then soon after while they were eating two guys pulled up a chair and sat next to Tony and Rhodey. "Hey beautifuls" they said. "Um hi" Rhodey and Tony said. The guys put their arm around Tony and Rhodey. "Why don't you feed me some?" a guy next to Tony asked. Tony got pissed real fast. "Listen I would prefer if you left" Tony said. "Why sweetie?" the guy asked. Tony grabbed a sensitive part. "Leave now please" Tony said. "Ahhh ok, ok just let go!" he said. Tony let go and the guy ran away. "Are you going to be naughty to me?" asked the guy that was stroking Rhodeys hair. "BRO GET YO HANDS OUTTA MY HAIR" Rhodey yelled getting up and beating the guy with his purse. Rhodey kicked his side and sat back down. "Ow I think I need an ambulance!" he said. "Ain't nobody got time for dat foo" Rhodey said in a sassy voice. "That was awesome!" Pepper said. "Hey later let's get on that boat ride" Melissa suggested. "Sure" they all said. After breakfast they all changed. Pepper wore a white strapless flowy beach dress with sandals and Melissa wore a blue skirt and a sailor girl shirt with a red handkerchief tied around her neck and blue heals.

"Ahoy!" she said. Rhodey stared at her. "Dam…" he whispered. They all walked to the beach to find the dock. "Hello there are we looking for boat ride on this fine morning?" asked a guy with a French accent. "Yes please" Melissa said. "Well just show me your room key and hop in!" he said. "If your spending the weekend here this is on the house" he said. "Yay!" Melissa said. She showed the room key then they all got on the boat. "This is gorgeous!" Melissa said. Two other guys hopped on board for the ride. "Are you freaking kidding me!" Tony whispered to Rhodey. They set sail and the guys slowly tried to get them in their grasp.

"So where are you guys from?" one of them asked. "Manhattan" Pepper said. "Nicee" said the same guy. "My names Edward but call me Ed" said the same guy again and looking over at Melissa winking at her. Rhodey was sitting next to that guy so he opened his purse and took out a needle and started inserting it into his skin unnoticed by everyone else. "OW!" he yelled. Rhodey took it out and hid his needle. "What the hell man!" said Edward. "What the hell what?" Rhodey asked innocently.

"I don't know what you did but it was piercing my skin is it those claws of yours?" he asked. "Oh don't you dare bring mah babies into this" Rhodey said petting his nails. "Whatever" he said. They continued talking and everytime he hit on Melissa Rhodey stuck the needle in his skin. "LADY COULD YOU STOP!" he yelled. Rhodey pretended to break down and cry. "I didn't even do anything!" he said. "You jerk!" Melissa said walking over to Rhodey and comforted him. "No….no you know what!" Rhodey said. Rhodey got up and picked the guy up by his neck and put half his body over board. "YOU'LL BE SWIMIN WITH THE DAM FISHES IF YOU DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!" Rhodey said. "ALRIGHT ALRIGHT!" he said Rhodey let him back up.

The other guy was already sitting next to Pepper with his arm around her, Tony walked up and pretended to trip. "What the hell!" he said. "You tripped me!" Tony said again. "Did not lady" the guy said. "Listen Pablo or whatever the hell your name is I don't care about your excuse you do not and I SAY DO NOT trip a lady!" he said. Rhodey snapped his fingers sassy. "MMMHHHHMMMM" Rhodey said. The guy held Pepper closer. "Could you not do that?" Pepper asked. "Why?" he asked. "OH RHODINA LETS GET THESE JERKS OUTTA HERE!" Tony said. Tony picked up the guy by his underwear and because of the guys weight it ripped. "OWWW MY ASS!" he yelled. Tony threw him over board. "YOU WHOREE!" he yelled before he plunged into the ocean. Rhodey picked up the other guy and swung him around then let him go into the ocean. "You guys are amazing!" Melissa said. "We try" Tony said bowing. They enjoyed the rest of their boat ride. They got off after thirty minutes. "Come back again!" said the French guy.

"Hey I have an idea" Pepper said. "What is it?" Melissa asked. "Let's get Liz and Tina to sleepover at our room" Pepper suggested. "Awesome Idea!" Melissa said. They walked over to Liz and Tina's room and knocked on the door. "Hello?" Liz said answering the door. "Hey Liz wanna stay a night at our room we wanted to have a girls night" Melissa said. "Sure we'll be there by seven!" Liz said. "Great!" Melissa said. The four did activities all day then crashed at six. "I'm so tired we did a lot!" Rhodey said. "Mhm" Melissa said plopping on her bed. There was a knock at the door. "I'll get it" Pepper said. She opened the door and Liz and Tina came with their stuff. "Hayy!" they said. "Hey!" Tony and Rhodey said.

They dropped their stuff on the floor and grabbed a few bags and started taking stuff out. "What's that?" Tony asked. "Nail polish duh!" Tina said. "Oh Tina do my nails I've been dying for a manicure" Melissa said. "Sure thing" Tina replied. "Rhodina I'll do yours" Pepper said. "Hehehe okay….."Rhodey said not to thrilled about the idea. "Hey Tonya come here I'll do yours" Liz said. They all did each other's nails. Rhodey's nails were Pink and Tonys were black. "Black looks so good on you!" Liz said. "Oh yeah….never tried that color actually…." Tony said. "Never tried any color at all….." Tony said to himself.

"You know Claire is throwing a party for everyone tomorrow outside, you guys coming?" Liz asked. "OMG WE ARE TOTS COMING!" Melissa said. "Yay….." Rhodey and Tony said awkwardly.

**(Everyone is so focused on the Pepperony that they don't even think to include everybody else so that's why you see Rhodey the funniest here :3 I feel bad I don't use him a lot :( but anyways tell me what you think?)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(5****th**** chapter…Well they were only staying for a weekend at this place so it thought I might end it here plus its 2 AM I'm at a breaking point here!)**

"Let's go to sleep…." Tony said yawning. "What no way we leave on Monday!" Melissa said. "Well we're really tired so you girls have fun" Rhodey said crawling into bed with Tony. The girls except Pepper stayed up until three A.M talking about gossip. "Oh my gosh did you see Carla?" Liz asked. "Oh my gosh she got lipo suction it's so obvious!" Tina said. Tony and Rhodey faced each other and started silently imitating the girls. "Holy crap today Jessica was a like all over this guy like you could see like she was being so pushy!" Tina said. Tony imitated her as she spoke. "No wayyyy!" Liz said. Rhodey imitated her as she spoke.

Finally they went to sleep, once again Tony woke up to being in Rhodeys arms so he kicked him off the bed. "OW!" Rhodey said. "Get up they left again" Tony said. Rhodey started mumbling things as he got dressed. "Let's go" Tony said. They walked down stairs to see Liz sitting in the lobby with Melissa so they walked over to them. "Morning girls!" Melissa said. "Morning" they both said. "Where's Pepper?" Tony asked. "She's outside with Katie" Liz said. Rhodey stayed talking to Melissa and Liz while Tony went to go find Pepper.

He found her in her red bikini sitting on a towel on the beach next to Tina and Katie. He gulped. "You're a girl there's nothing to be nervous about…" he said. He walked up to the girls. "Hey!" Tina said. "Katie this is Tonya she goes to our school" Tina said. "Hi" Katie said. "Hello" Tony said. Tony sat next to them and talked for a bit until Rhodey with the other two came. "Hey guys!" Liz said. "Hey!" said Tina. "Mind if we join you?" Melissa asked. "No problem" Pepper said.

The girls in their bathing suits eventually attracted guys over to them. One of them whistled at Liz. "Smoking" he said. "Ugh" Liz said in disgust. "Umm excuse me do you mind?" Tony asked. "Not at all" said the guy kneeling down to Tony. He started running his fingers through his hair. "Get your hand off me" he said. "But your hair is so soft" he said. The guy then turned his attention toward Pepper and started feeling her skin.

"I like a woman cooked" he said. Pepper looked away. "Hey don't look away sweets" he said grabbing her chin. "Ahem do you mind not touching her?" Tony asked. "Shut it sweet cheeks!" the guy said. Tony tripped the guy. "You made me look like an idiot!" the guy yelled. "You already were" Pepper said. The guy was about to hurt Pepper when Tony kicked him back, he grabbed a bucket and filled it with water then he splashed the guy with it. "You needed to clean up that act so you're welcome" Tony said. All the girls laughed.

"You shouldn't have done that!" he said getting up to attack. Tony without any effort kneed him in his sensitive part then punched him down. "That's how we do it in Manhattan" he said blowing his knuckles. Eight o' clock came and it was party time. "We are gonna have an awesome time!" Melissa said. Tony was in the bathroom changing. "No time!" Melissa said. She didn't want to wait so she changed right in front of Pepper and Rhodey.

"Uhh" Rhodey said. "What we're girls" Melissa said sticking out her tongue. "Come on Pepper!" Melissa said. Tony came out and Rhodey quickly ran to the bathroom "Beware" Rhodey warned to Tony. Pepper shrugged and changed. Tony's jaw dropped. "I thought I had seen the last of weird" he thought. He saw two girls undressing and dressing right in front of him. He sat on the bed looking away from them. "Alrighty lets go!" Melissa said. Rhodey came out. "Partay!" Rhodey said. They all head down outside and saw beautiful decorations, there was a big banner that said. "We'll miss you!" which made Melissa tear up. "I'm gonna miss everyone!" she said.

Everyone partied hard and had an awesome time. Employees hired for the party passed around drinks and snacks. "Oh my gosh you have to try this Rhodina!" Melissa said putting a chip in his mouth with dip. "Wow that's good" he said then taking more. "I wanna make this I wonder what's in this?" he asked. "Oh I don't know I guess some heavy cream stuff" Melissa said. Rhodeys eyes opened wide. "Umm I gotta head to the bathroom" Rhodey said running to the bathrooms, he almost ran into the guy's room but quickly switched.

Tony followed Rhodey. "Hey you alright in there buddy?" Tony asked. "Yeah I'm fine" he said. Soon the bathroom was getting intense. "Dam Rhodey" Tony said covering his nose. "I know….." Rhodey said sounding constipated. "What did you eat?" Tony asked. "Melissa fed me this dip with heavy cream and that does not mix with my stomach-holy crap!" Rhodey said. "Holy crap is right…." Tony said. Soon Tony was about to pass out. "Listen I'm gonna head back to the party" Tony said. Tony ran out of the bathroom gasping for air. Tony walked up to the hotel room and looked at himself in the mirror.

"I miss being a guy" he said. Suddenly the door opened and in came Pepper. "Oh hey" he said. "How come your not at the party" she asked. "Oh um just getting a little breather…so um are you having a good time" he asked. "I am but…" Pepper stopped. "But what?" Tony asked. "There's this guy I like….."she said sitting down on the bed. "I want to tell him but he keeps playing pretend and I don't know why" she said. "Well I think you should tell him how you feel and I'm sure he'll understand" Tony said.

"Pepper you're smart and funny and pretty and I think anyone is stupid to turn you down" he said kneeling down to her level. "Thank you….Tony" she said smiling. "Huh who's Tony?" he said stepping back. "It's alright I've known since the first day of the trip" Pepper said taking off his wig and revealing his black hair. "But how?" he asked. "Tonya is Tony but with an "A" added and really Rhodina?" she said. Tony scratched the back of his head. "I'm sorry" he said. "Why did you do it?" Pepper asked. "Cause the guys weren't going to be around the girls and well I didn't want you off with other guys" he said.

"And Rhodey?" Pepper asked. "He likes Melissa" he said. Pepper let out all her laughter. "You guys were hilarious!" she said. "Rhodey beating the guy with his purse yesterday and then you guys throwing the guys over board on the boat!" she said laughing. Tony chuckled. "Were you jealous?" Pepper asked. "No way!" he said. Pepper giggled. "Well I better tell that guy I like him" she said. "How are you going to do it?" Tony asked feeling disappointed. "I'm going to kiss him and tell him I love him" she said. "Seems like a good way to go…..any guy falls for that" he said.

Pepper got up and Tony followed her up. "But wait…..who's this guy?" Tony asked. Pepper turned to him. "He's right in front of me" Pepper said wrapping her arms around Tony's neck and kissing him. As soon as they let go Tony looked at her stunned. "I love you Tony" she said. Tony smiled and hugged her. "I love you too" he said. Pepper broke apart a bit to ask him something. "So you did all this just to keep me away from guys?" she asked. "Basically" he said. Pepper giggled. "I was in love but I didn't know it" he said. "I loved you since we were 16" she said. "Two years?" Tony said amazed. Pepper nodded. "Why didn't you ever tell me?" he asked. "I thought you would reject me and even when I tried you were always busy with something" she said.

"I wonder why I didn't see it" Tony said. Tony put Pepper's head in his chest and started slow dancing. _"I should've brought you flowers…and held your hand" _Tony started to sing. Pepper giggled. _"I should have given you all my hours…when I had the chance" "Take you to every party cause all you wanted to do was dance"_ "Why don't I put my wig back on and we go downstairs?" he asked. "I have a better idea" Pepper said. Pepper walked in the party with Tony dressed normally. "Hey Tony I thought you stayed home" Melissa said with the girls around her.

"It was my last weekend with you guys I thought I might stop by" he said. "Umm I need to talk to you and Rhodey" he said. "Okay?" she said confused. The four went back up to the hotel room. "Melissa…Rhodey and I were here this whole time" he said. Rhodey was signaling Tony to stop. "Rhodina I wanna hear him!" Melissa said. "Rhodina is Rhodey, Melissa" he said. "What?" Melissa said looking at Rhodey. Rhodey smiled like an idiot. Tony removed the wig. "But why?" Melissa asked. Tony and Rhodey explained everything to her.

"Rhodey that is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done!" Melissa said hugging him. Rhodey smiled. "Umm can I change now?" he asked. "Oh yes of course please go!" she said. Rhodey came out of the bathroom in his normal clothes. Melissa ran up to him and gave him a big kiss and hugged him. Tony put his arm around Pepper and they smiled at their friends finally together. They spent their last night partying until they passed out. The next day everyone left home and that was it next stop was college.

Tony and Pepper dropped their stuff at the door. "I'll take care of that later…" Pepper said. She climbed up the stairs and plopped on her bed. "I missed you bed!" she said pretending to make snow angels. Tony ran to her room and jumped on her bed. They both faced each other and smiled. He kissed her forehead and he snuggled up against her. "Rhodey was doing that all weekend dreaming about Melissa" he said. Pepper giggled.

"You really get to know a person when you spend a weekend in a hotel room with them" she said. "Indeed" he said. "Hey Pepper…." He said. "Hm?" Pepper said.

"What am I going to do with all those girl clothes…they don't even fit you" he said. Pepper laughed. "The dressing room incident was classic!" she said. "Oh shut it!" he said smiling and tickling her.

**(*Closes story book* THE END! So tell me what you thought of this? Was it weird? Was it unlike the boys to do such a thing? I go for all of the above I loved writing especially Rhodey! XD review, review, review I'm always so happy with reviews it makes me do better!)**


End file.
